


Under My Skin

by AwkwardAce



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAce/pseuds/AwkwardAce
Summary: With 3 imposters he had hoped his fox would be one of themMaybe they could’ve won together...If only it had been that simple
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/5up
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi! This is the first time I’ve written anything in a few years now sooooo sorry if its bad
> 
> Partly inspired by Under My Skin by Jukebox the ghost
> 
> Enjoy!

They hadn’t been playing too long but the new 3 imposter mod Bakbak had implimented into the game had proven to be fun- chaotic and terrifying for the crew, but fun nevertheless. With five deaths, the seven remaining crew were scarcely any closer to finding even one of the three roaming parasites. The last meeting had seen the passing of Sleepy, with Nogla clearing Ranboo and susing Fundy, yet nothing had came from his loose accusation.

5up raised a gloved hand in a silent greeting as he crossed Fundy near cams, a smile pulling at his lips as the fox hybrid excitedly fell in step beside him as he continued his path into O2. He hummed idly as they walked, pulling us his task list only to see nothing on the left side, he paid this no mind however as he entered the tree room. He made note of the orange crewmate entering canisters below. 5up pulled open the panel on the trees trunk, flipping through the menu before setting the nutrition levels for the poor plant left stranded on the desolate wasteland that was Polus. It didn’t matter that the tasks completion did nothing to aid the struggling fauna.

He spun on his heels leaving a small indent in the faux grass covering the floor of the small room. The doors around them slammed shut startling a yelp out of Fundy, who peered out of canisters, tail tucked between his legs, before joining 5up on the northern side of the central wall. Fundy was surprised to be greeted by a yellow crewmate, Hafu, her back pressed to the the cold metal doors which she had barely managed to slip past. She breathed out a laugh, offering Fundy a smile through the open visor of her helmet before turning sharply to connect the wires just next to the door. The fox hybrid began rambling, ignoring the somber air that the other two crew were allowing to simmer and settle round them. The fox seemed oblivious to this, filling the silence with seemingly anything and everything as the three walked to the lower doors of O2- 5up flipping across the four switches to let them out.

The frigid air of Polus surrounded the three, plumes of white escaping trembling lips. Fundy gasped sharply, instinctually moving further into the pink crews side. 5up’s head tilted up towards him, impassively regarding him, his visor firmly clasped to keep out the biting cold. A moment passed. The silence was thick as Hafu hurried on. Only once she was out of their limited vision did 5up reach down and lace their fingers together, quickly tugging him through the thankfully already opened doors to communications, brushing past Train with no acknowledgement.

“There’s snow in your hair,” 5up hummed, amusement lacing his tone once they were past the threshold, turning Fundy to face him. He tugged off one of his thick, pink gloves, flexing his fingers against the cold before running a hand through his hair. He pushed back the ginger locks, relishing in the dusting of pink that flared across the other hybrids cheeks, and the way he leant into his hand no matter how short lasted the contact was. He let out a content sigh, reaching up to remove his helmet only for the blaring alarm of a meeting to interrupt. They both visibly deflated, 5up linking arms with Fundy as he moved to leave only for him not to budge.

“We could skip?” Fundy suggested, whining as he pouted.

“And get flamed by Hafu? Fundy, pissing off Hafu with three imposters roaming is not a good look,” The plant hybrid laughed, he squeezed Fundy’s hand and they ventured back into light snow fall.

They arrived at office, closely trailed by Train to the rest of the crew already dotted around the table. He made quick count, face scrunching in confusion.

“What is happening? Is everyone crew?” Nogla looked quickly between the still seven remaining crew, some helmet-less while others, like 5up, kept theirs on, uncaring about the sudden surprising rise in temperature when compared to the harsh outdoors.

“No ones dead!” His exasperation was heightened by his thick accent, leaning forwards slightly with both palms on the meeting table. 5up pulled Fundy to sit besides him uncaring that most of the remaining crew remained stood.

“I think- I think its funny because-“ 5up started only for the purple crewmate, his crown sat at an awkward on his closed helmet, to interrupt, stoping in the middle of his nervous pace.

“Wait Fundy- Did you say that you were with me? Last round but I-“ Ranboo was swiftly cut off by Fundy. He looked down at their laced hands beneath the table, a small fond smile pulling at his lips as 5up leant back against him while he spoke, humming his displeasure.

“Nope I was with 5up.” He popped the ‘p’ feeling just that bit more confident staring down the teen with 5up leaning against him nonchalantly. Ranboo turned again as if to offer a rebuttal but Hafu spoke up, bow furrowed as she shifted attention to the man in pink.

“I think you clears are wrong?”

“Hm, well with this mod- you wouldn’t know unless you were imposter- but, um,” he faltered slightly under Hafu’s unwavering gaze before continuing, “you have to look and play like crew to the other imposters so you don’t get killed- you’ve gotta marinate one another.” He began drumming three fingers on the meeting table while he spoke, grinning when Fundy agreed.

Nogla glanced between them before interjecting again. “But it’s possible the imposters have mainly killed each other, right?”

“That’s true.”

“What if there’s only one imposter left.”

“There’s a chance.”

Hafu began talking, explaining her pathing but 5up tuned out, his focus resting on the drumming of his finger and the circles he traced on the back of Fundy’s hand.

“Fundy I could see you edging towards me!” Hafu snapped frustration clear on her features. 5up pulled away from Fundy at that, resting an elbow on the table as he twisted to look at him. He saw Fundy glance at him worried.

“No, I was just vibing! I-I’ve already finished all my tasks!”

Hafu scoffed, “You’re done with tasks?!”

“Before me?” 5up pulled his hand away from Fundy’s at that, instead resting it on his chest. He saw Fundy’s eyes widen a fraction, darting around the table as they began arguing the impossibility of him having tasks.

“I-I speedrun!”

His comment spurred the discussion once more with Hafu and Nogla leading the charge. Fundy couldn’t have finished tasks with how he trailed after 5up constantly- this was becoming more clear to each crew but with the timer ticking down and little time to discuss the final vote it split, with Fundy avoiding ejection by a fraction.

“Fundy meet me in comms.” 5up mumbled dejected as the meeting ended, splitting from the stream of crew heading towards the two common tasks.

5up opened the doors to communications rolling his eyes as he noticed the doors to weapons and lower O2 also closed, all doors shut to keep the majority of the crew locked in the office building, he supposed. He sat cross legged on one side, resting his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers together. A few minutes past by before the fox hybrid entered, the doors snapping closed behind him making him spin around with wide eyes before taking a seat opposite him.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” 5up giggled. Fundy looked windswept. A fresh layer of snow covered his suit and tail, which he brushed off upon entering, his nose a bright red, while his cheeks were a more subtle pink. 5up reached up and unclasped his helmet setting it aside. His blonde, almost white hair fell just over his eyes, he cheeks turning a soft pink at the cold. His tongue darted out wetting his bottom lip before he bit it.

“Can I- can I ask you a question?” He asked, tilting his head just slightly as he rested his chin on his laced fingers. He watched as the hybrids eyes scanned his face, blush deepening. Fundy looked at him like he was the world- like he could do no wrong, and as much as it warmed his heart it made a deep ache settle in his chest.

“Well- yeah anything!” Fundy all but chirped, rubbing his hands together in his lap while his tail swayed excitedly behind him.

“How much can you fit under your skin?” He asked tentatively.

Fundy blinked twice, brows furrowing together in confusion.

“How much can you fit under you skin?” 5up repeated more insistent, more urgent leaning across the table, a wild look taking his eyes.

“What? Leafling I don’t- I don’t _understand_ \- 5up you’re scaring me...” Fundy’s shoulders slumped as he drew his hands to his chest, his tail still behind him. 5up felt what little remained of his frozen heart crumbling at the fear in his eyes. Fundy was afraid of him.

In a sudden shift of emotion, 5up pushed his hair back with both hands squeezing his eyes shut before he slammed a fist into the small table. Fundy startled back, eyes wide.

“I wish you were dead babe, I wish you were dead,” he hissed though gritted teeth, face expressionless as he opened his eyes, levelling Fundy with a harsh glare.

Fundy scrambled to his feet, backing towards the door as he watched 5up who had began to calmly resituate his helmet.

Before flipping down his visor, 5up looked back up to Fundy, “I can fit _two_... I can fit _two_.” His eyes widened in recognition as he began frantically opening the door, freezing momentarily at the blaring sound of the reactor failure.

“You should probably get that,” 5up commented from his position on the floor, eyes flitting down to the timer resting snuggly at 0 and up to Fundy’s fleeing figure.

And if tears fell from hidden eyes as he slit the throat of a familiar orange corpse, no one was around to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is based around the comms date gone wrong but with roles switched so Fundy was crew and 5up was the imposter. 
> 
> I was kinda thinking that the parasite that is the imposter could be held back almost if th player os skilled enough, which is why its a culmination of the parasite finally snapping and taking over 5up when he snaps at Fundy- which is why its so sudden- if that makes any sense?


End file.
